Time After Time
by fukaimoriMidori
Summary: If Omi were to freeze himself and Jack Spicer took over as Evil Emperor of Darkness before Chase had the chance to revive Eva, what would happen? ChaseOC Eva was the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth 1500 years ago, in case you haven't read my previous fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine… Omi were to freeze himself and Jack Spicer took over as Evil Emperor of Darkness before Chase had the chance to revive Eva. (See the second-last episode of Xiaolin Showdown, Time After Time Part 1) So when Omi defrosts himself, along with Dojo, the Xiaolin Dragons, Chase Young, Wuya and Hannibal would be in Jack's prison. Jack bursts in after Omi gets the Sands of Time and for once, Jack's winning. **

* * *

"You've got to change this Omi!" a very old Raimudo yelled. "Make sure this timeline never happened!"

A metal foot came crashing down a second later, crushing and grinding the decrypt body until Raimudo Pedrosa was nothing more than a patch of blood on the floor.

Kimiko screamed, and a bullet from one of Jack's robots entered her heart before her breath had even run out. The next one went through Clay's head, blowing it open, scattering brain matter and skull fragments.

"Sands of Time!" Dojo yelled, before the next bullet penetrated on Omi and him.

They disappeared, into another time, another place.

Chase Young heard Jack's curses from the distance and knew Omi had succeeded in retrieving the Sands of Time, and was now 1580 years in the past.

He bowed his head, almost in prayer, the chains that bound him clinking softly.

He was asking for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you back," he whispered. If his eyes had been opened, one could see that the blazing flames in his golden irises were almost gone; the embers of a dying fire.

"Eva."

The name came out in a soft breath, like a gentle puff in the wind.

Even as he exhaled, the world disintegrated and fell apart, as that timeline, and everything and everyone in it crumbled away to nothing and ceased to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Dojo and Omi landed in a green field as the fifth dimension spat them out. Dojo instantly knew they were back, in Dashi's time. The very taste of the air was different – fresh, unpolluted, sweet air. The scenery seemed familiar, he mused as he surveyed their surroundings.

While the green dragon was busy looking around, Omi burst into tears, sobbing and bawling uncontrollably. He didn't even had the strength to i _attempt_ /i to fight back the tears running down his cheeks . It wasn't _fair_ , things were not supposed to end up this way. His plan should have been _perfect_; there was no need for his friends to die those horrible, gruesome deaths, even if they had now ceased to exist…

"Omi! Get here and look!"

Dojo's voice broke his thoughts. Composing himself, he stifled a hiccup and hurried to the dragon. "What is it Do – " he started to say, and gasped.

He had seen Wuya's minions, her golems, before, ten at the most. And now, amassed before in the open sunken grassland were thousands of them, the red-haired witch at their head.

He spotted Grandmaster Dashi at the opposite end, looking cool as a cucumber. And Master Monk Guan, holding his legendary staff. A girl, younger than all the men, with a pale heart-shaped face and long black hair. She would have looked delicate and fragile, if not for the smug expression on her face. Omi realized she was Eva, the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth at that time. And Chase Young was standing next to her, looking a little worried. He was wearing light-blue robes, his gold eyes wider and more innocent-looking than Omi was used to. This was the i _good_ /i Chase, the Chase Young who had yet to fall to the Heylin.

"Attack!" Wuya screeched as she pointed a talon-like nail at the Xiaolin warriors.

Before the golems could even move, Eva snapped her fingers. The gesture was disconcertingly like the evil Chase's as he commanded his jungle cats. But the effect produced was rather more spectacular.

Every single one of Wuya's creatures crumbled to dust.

"_What?! _" Wuya spluttered, furious and confused.

Dashi sped forward, towards Wuya and opened a wooden puzzle box. She shrieked, and suddenly, her form grew less tangible. She vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, her screams still ringing. With a click, the box was closed and her cries cut off.

"The Xiaolin Dragon of Earth that defeated Wuya in a second," murmured the green dragon.

"Amazing," Omi breathed. "What happened to her?"

"She died," Dojo said shortly. "Killed by Chase Young."

" _What?_" Omi knew he _had_ to stop Chase now, no matter what. This was another innocent's blood on the soon-to-be Heylin lord's hands.

Eva turned in their direction, a frown on her face. For a second, Omi thought she had seen them, but that wasn't possible; they were hidden in by the foliage. She shifted her foot ever so slightly, and raised her arms, and the vines of a nearby tree wrapped around Dojo and Omi, and threw them at her feet.

"Ouch," Dojo complained. "Was that _really_ necessary?" He had forgotten how violent the girl could get.

"Spies?" asked Chase softly. Eva shrugged, her expression puzzled.

"They just … _appeared_ out of nowhere," she said. "I didn't sense their presence before that."

"Maybe you just weren't paying attention," remarked Guan. She punched him on the shoulder – hard. The gesture was _not_ affectionate.

"It is the truth," Omi said a little timidly, a little nervous to be in front of these living legends.

"What do you mean?" Dashi asked. "You just _appeared _- "

"With the help of this." Omi raised the Shen Gong Wu in his hands.

"The Sands of Time? But I had it locked in the vault!" Guan exclaimed.

"I am from the future," Omi declared solemnly.

Eva burst out laughing. "Yeah right," she said.

"Really, we are," Dojo piped up.

"Hey 'lil fellow." Dashi poked him in the belly. "I thought I recognized you. Can't blame me if I didn't tho; you've gained a little weight."

The dragon huffed and decided not to reply.

"Someone. Explain. Is he a crack-pot or not?" asked Eva, slightly exasperated.

"The Sands of Time is a Shen Gong Wu that allows its user to transcend time," Chase explained.

Guan raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you know that?" he taunted. She hit him again, this time so hard he doubled over in pain.

"So what are here for, little one?" Chase asked, well-used to Guan's and Eva's fights now.

Omi smiled at that familiar nickname. True, he normally felt belittled when Chase called him that - _evil_ Chase, but now, there was no undercurrent sneer, just warmth and genuine curiosity.

"Chase Young, you will soon be tempted by an evil being named Hannibal Roy Bean," Omi proclaimed, feeling a little like a prophet. "In my future, you renounced the Xiaolin way and turned to the Heylin. 1500 years in the future, your name is feared, even among the Heylin. You sold your very soul for immortality and power, and became known as the greatest warrior of all time." He looked at Chase in the eye. "And not for the best reasons."

"What are you saying!" cried Chase, stunned.

"It's true," Dojo added. "And you're always eyeing dragons – me for example – to brew into Lao Mang Lon soup to keep up your human form, 'else you're this giant mutated lizard slash humanoid freak."

"Please, do not take offence," Omi said quickly. "We are here to prevent that from happening."

"It won't happen," Chase said. But there was a glint in his eyes Omi didn't like. He was tempted by the prospect of power, the younger boy knew. Omi glanced at Eva, and was sure that if he didn't stop Chase, she was going to die soon, in Chase's hands. Perhaps, if he told Chase that, the glint would disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I haven't updated in so long, I'm just going to plunk every single chapter here.**

--

**Eva's POV**

"What do you make of it?" I asked.

Chase and I were at our secret valley. Night was falling quickly; the first stars had already made their dazzling imprints in the velvet sky. He was sitting on the sweet-scented grass; I was lying next to him.

"The little one? I believe he is telling the truth," Chase replied.

"You believe that you would be some Prince of Darkness in the future?" I asked, playing with his hair. It had become something of a habit; unlike mine, his hair was soft and so i _pretty_ /i , He had complained once or twice, but never really minded.

"He is sincere," Chase said softly.

I sighed. It sounded that evil really suited Chase… Pity Omi had to come along and spoil Hannibal's plans.

"He said that Dashi would become Grandmaster, the one who defeated Wuya. And Guan would be _Master_ Monk." I grimanced at the thought that the sexually-starved, sickening man could reach such a high rank. "And you, of course, would be the greatest warrior of all time. What about me?"

I was only joking, but Chase immediately stiffened. "It will _never_ happen," he whispered.

"Chase?"

He turned to me and I saw pain in his face.

"What did Omi tell you?" I asked, getting up, suddenly cold.

He tilted my chin upwards. I saw, once again, that pain, anger and hate in his eyes.

"He told you I would die," I said hoarsely.

"Yes."

"Soon?"

"Yes." The anguish in that one word was almost unbelievable. I realized then that that hate was hate for i _himself /i _, that he would be the one to kill me, that I was to die by his hands. That was the only thing that would explain his reaction.

Tenderly, he kissed me on my lips. For the first time, I was glad that Omi had come back in time.

**Chase's POV**

Eva left the valley to go back to the temple. She said that she was going to leave now that Wuya was defeated. I agreed to leave with her, even though I would miss Guan, Dashi and all the other monks, but after hearing Omi's shattering news… The only thing that I wanted now was to spent the rest of my life with Eva.

I needed to be alone now, though. The guilt washed over me now; guilt of an act that was supposed to happen, that i _never_ /i would happen now, no matter how tempted I was by power. For the thousandth time, I silently thanked the boy who s resembled a younger Dashi for warning me.

"I never will kill her," I said hoarsely.

"Now, 'ain't that sweet."

The mocking voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned to see a grey bird perched on a tree, glaring at me with malevolent eyes black eyes. And sitting on the bird, of all things, was a little red bean, grinning wickedly.

"You are Hannibal Roy Bean," I said tiredly.

He looked surprised and pleased at the same time. "My fame precedes me."

"In a way," I replied. _Did_ all the Heylin have such big egos?

"Let's cut all pretences," I said. "You have a proposition for me, and I don't want to hear it. Now leave."

"Aw, not so fast," Hannibal protested.

"_Leave._ "

The bean shut his mouth, sulking. He produced a grey chalice out of nowhere and threw it on the ground.

"Just in case you change your mind," he leered. He tugged on the grey bird's feathers. It took flight and they soon disappeared.

I glared at the stone chalice, gave it a kick and it vanished in the bushes.

Hannibal Roy Bean did _not_ like it when he didn't get his way.

If he couldn't corrupt Chase Young, then how about the Dragon of Fire then? What was his name? Oh yes, Guan.

He grinned.

Guan, the Greatest Warrior of all time. Had a nice ring to it.

"Ouch!"

The heavy stone chalice made contact with Omi's head with a loud _clunk_.

The Wudai Warrior had been on all fours in the bushes, spying on Chase, Dojo next to him.

"Can we go back now?" Dojo asked plaintively. Much as he enjoyed Dashi's company, he still missed Master Fung.

"Yes, we can," Omi said, satisfied with his work. He didn't think Chase would be falling to evil any time soon.

The future would be a brighter place. It was time to leave.

"Are you going to remain in Chase Young's shadow forever? Aren't you sick of being second-place?" the evil legume asked.

Guan was silent. Eternal youth and power. The temptation was very great.

"And of course, you can take any woman you wanted."

That got his attention. Hannibal knew he had the monk from that smile.

"You could have that girl you want so much. Eva, isn't it?"

Yes, the future was going to be a much brighter place. For the Heylin, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_1500 years in the future_

**Omi finds the Xiaolin Temple occupied by Wuya, Hannibal and - gasp - an evil Master Monk Guan. He and Dojo are just about to be wiped out of existance by the trio when Chase Young, **_**good**_** Chase Young comes out of nowhere and rescues them both. They escape on the Crouching Cougar, but the Sands of Time has been destroyed.**

"What is going on here?" Omi demanded.

Chase looked at him, concerned. "You must have had a hard knock on the head, my friend. Don't you remember?"

"Could you please refresh my memory please?" Omi asked brightly.

Chase frowned. It wasn't exactly an easy topic for him.

"1500 years ago, Hannibal tempted Guan to the Heylin. The Xiaolin temple was taken long ago, and Wuya was resurrected recently to join them."

"What about Master Fung?" Omi cried. " _He_ would have done something!"

"He died defending the temple. He was killed by Guan."

"No - " The protest died in Omi's throat. Not _Guan_ , the person he had always admired, who had been a shining hero to him who -

This was all his fault, he knew. If only he had not messed with time... It was a horrible nightmare. And it was only just beganning.

"And Eva?" Omi whispered. If he could have just saved _one_ life...

"She - " Chase's voice shook, and Omi was suddenly all too aware of the unshed tears in Chase's too-bright eyes. What had happened?

"Please. Take me to my fellow monks," Omi whispered.

Chase nodded, and the Crouching Couger moved on.

"Omi! Where have you been?" Kimiko exclaimed, relieved.

Yes, it was a nightmare. The Xiaolin monks were supposed to be living in the magnificent temple. Instead, the Heylin had taken over his only home, and the Xiaolin hearquarters was a.. a..

_Pigsty_ .

Technically, it was a farm but...

Raimudo looked disgusted as the pigs pushed him into the mud, snorting and grunting as they climbed over him. Kimiko was smiling birghtly, but you could tell she hated the patchy, thread-bare dress she was wearing. _Jack Spicer_ (who for some reason was there) didn't look too pleased about the lack of electricity too. Clay was probably the only one who felt at home on the farm. He certainly looked happy enough.

"Hey there, little guy," he drawled in that familiar slow, easy-going accent. Then to Chase "Where did 'cha find him?"

"The temple," replied Chase grimly.

"_What?_ " Jack, Kimiko and Raimudo all yelped at once.

"Are you sudical or something?" Jack screeched.

"Are _you_?" Omi shot back. "What do you think you are doing on Xiaolin territory?"

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked puzzled. "Jack's not evil."

"He _claimed_ to be, but all he ever was was a whiny sissy boy,"Omi muttered.

Jack punched him on the head. Hard. It was pretty obvious the sissy boy was no more. The albino had definitely gained some muscle.

"I think Omi took a pretty hard knock on the head," Chase said.

"I did not!" Omi burst out. "This wasn't supposed to happen! This timeline, you people, you _shouldn't_ exist!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Clay.

"Yeah. Amnesia's the oldest card in the book," said Jack, still offended about the sissy boy comment. Kimiko squeezed his hand and he _i almost_ /i smiled.

"Chase Young," Omi pleaded. "Remember what I told you 1500 years ago? The future _I_ came from?"

"You're _that_ Omi?" The small boy nodded.

"Someone. _Explain_," Raimudo called from the muddy ground.

Omi sighed and began to do so.

"So let me get this striaght," said Jack. "Cheeseball here is from some alternate reality in which Chase Young i _had_ /i accepted the Lao Mang Lon soup, the Heylin are unexplainably always being by the Xiaolin, Guan is good, and I'm this weirdo who calls myself an evil Emperor of Darkness always humming my own theme song?" It was clear which fact disturbed him most.

"Yep," agreed Dojo. "Hey... What do you mean about the Heylin always losing to the Xiaolin part?"

Jack rolled his red eyes. "First let me ask you. How does a group of Dragon Apprentices defeat the Greatest Warrior of all time?" He gestured a pale hand at Chase. "None of us, or al of us combined, can defeat Wuya, Guan _or_ Hannibal alone."

"Good point," Raimudo agreed. "But that's not important. Good should always beat evil, period. What we need to do is fix the mess." He glared at Omi.

The boy bowed his head. "Hannibal has destroyed the Sands of Time. I cannot go back and change the past."

"But that doesn't mean we can't give up," the Dragon of Wind said fiercely. "Think. If you're an Omi from another universe, where's_ our_ Omi?"

"Hey, what about me?" Dojo cut in. They ignored him.

"He froze himself! Of course!" shouted Jack.

"But where?" Kimiko frowned.

"I'm betting on the temple." Rai glanced at Omi.

"The Meditation Chamber," said Omi. "That's where I froze myself."

"So we break into the temple?" Clay was doubtful. "How?"

"We pray. And a lot of luck would come in handy," said Jack.

* * *

**Author's comment: God, what kind of sick alternate reality is this? Jack Spicer is actually i cool? Omi's not getting his words wrong?? Actually, there's a very simple explanation for this. I've been reading other fanfics, and a cool Spicer is actually a pretty realistic idea. (Until you watch Xiaolin Showdown) And Omi? I just can't think of a way to mess up his words.**

**Anyone wondering what happnened to Eva?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kimiko?"

"Yes Omi?" the Japnese girl answered.Omi fidgeted.

"What happened to Eva?" He felt guilty somehow. Did she die in this timeline too? Too many people had already suffered from his mistake. Far too many. Kimiko exhaled slowly. "Did she… Die?"

"No." From her tone, it sounded as if it were worse.

"What happened?"

Kimiko looked around quickly then signaled for Omi to follow her. She walked to a bush and parted its leaves to reveal a trap door. Checking to see no one was looking once again, she tugged open the heavy wooden doors. It was pitch-black inside."Fire," she murmured. A small flame burst into life on her palm, giving off a bright glow."C'mon," she whispered.They descended down the stairs quickly. Omi shivered; it was getting colder with every step. The stairs led into a stone chamber, empty, save for an upright block made of black glass or ice. He moved closer, and realised that there was a person in it.Eva.Her eyes were closed peacefully, her arms folded along her chest as though as were dead. Her hair floated behind her, a tangle of black snakes. "Guan trapped her here," Kimiko explained. For the first time, Omi noticed a yellow paper seal stuck to the corver of the block. No, not a block, he realised with horror. More like a … coffin.He reached out to tear off the seal – _No!_" Kimoko shrieked in horror, too late.

Pain. It exploded on him as he cried out. Stepping back from the coffin, it receded, slowly.

"Guan put that spell so no on could touch her," Kimiko explained. "Especially Chase. And no one could release but him."

"But she's alive?" Omi asked.

"Yes."

Omi's body sagged with relief. She was alive, at the very least.

"I think we'll better go," Kimiko said softly. "Chase won't be happy to catch us here."

They were outside the former Xiaolin temple.

"This is crazy!" Jack hissed. "I don't want to die yet!"

" 'Least we got the element of surprise," muttered Clay.

"Think again," a familiar voice cackled.

A net fell over them, crackling with Heylin energy, burning them, trapping them...

Hannibal, Wuya and Guan stepped out, a wicked grin plastered to each of their faces.

"_No!_"

Raimudo pounded on the transparent walls of the cage that imprisoned them.

The Heylin trio had obviously done some heavy refurbishment to the place. He didn't remember any of the temples being this dark and gloomy.

"_No!_" he yelled again. It wasn't supposed to end this way, it wasn't, it _couldn't_!

"There is a way out of this," Omi said quietly. He dug into his robes and drew out an ornately craved stone chalice. "Hannibal left this, on _that_ day." There was no need to state what that day meabt,

"Lao Mang Lon soup?" Dojo gasped. He'd forgotten about it.

"It is our only way out of here," explained Omi far more calmly than he felt. "It was my mistakes that caused us to be here. I will drink it."

"No." The protest was soft, but determined. "_I_ will drink it." Chase's eyes glittered. "It was meant for me anyway."

"Chase, no," begged Kimiko. "There has to be another way."

"What is it then?" he asked coldly, just like what a Heylin lord would say. When she didn't answer, he said "There i _is_ /i no other way. Give it to me, Omi."

The Dragon of Water hesitated, but knew Chase was right. He handed the chalice to him.

Chase gave them a bitter, twisted smile. "You know what to do. And I tell you this know, I will do my very hardest to stop you all."

"What are talking about? Why would you?" Kimiko cried.

"You... You don't want this timeline fixed," said Jack, realisation finally dawning on him.

"I don't. But it must be done." Chase gave them that bitter grin again.

"I'm sorry," whispered Omi miserably.

"And so am I," Chase replied. He closed his eyes; he could delay no longer.

He swallowed the soup. It was thick, pungent, and at first, he wanted to gag and spit it out. He continued forcing it down though, to its very last drop.

Then the pain began.

He dropped the chalice; he barely heard it fall. The only thing he was aware of was pain, pain, i _pain_ /i ... He doubled over, and to his horror, his arm was twisting, contorting, _transforming_ into the scaly green claws of a lizard.

It felt like someone had stuck a knife into his body, twisting and rearranging his insides, only he wasn't dying. He was horrified to realise that he wasn't going to die... That he was drowning in a sea of pain...

_Chase._

_Her_ voice. Eva's. For a second, it was crystal-clear in his mind, as if she were standing right there, whispering into his ear, the sound of her voice drivin away all the pain.

Then the pain returned, another wave crashing down on him. It was her voice, keeping him from going insane from the pain.

He saw her then, her eyes shadowed, her lips curved into a smile. "Aren't you going to avenge me?"

The pain receded now; he was vaguely aware that the transformation was complete, that he felt i _power_ /i , power that he never imagined could have existed...

But all that didn't matter. What mattered was that he got to Eva, i _now_ /i .

With a roar, he smashd the pitiful cage that imprisoned him and leapt away, free.


	6. Chapter 6

Guan discovered the trapdoor in the Xiaolin "farm" in two minutes. Without breaking a sweat, he broke the heavy wooden trapdoors open, his heart quickening with excitement.

He descended down the dark steps without a problem; after all, his eyesight was more than perfect.

"Finally," he breathed.

Eva looked as beautiful as ever, frozen, untouched. He was about to tear away the seal that help the spell, when there was a snarl from behind him.

He turned; it was a reptilian creature, heavily-muscled, green scaled, with bands of black running across its body, and eyes that were a familiar shade of gold...

"_Chase?_" He burst out laughing. "So, you've finally decided to join the right side, old friend?"

It... Chase, just growled.

"I forgot, you can't speak or resume a human form until you've had your second helping of Lao Mang Lon soup," Guan mused. "Still, you can understand what I'm saying. Tell me Chase, what was it like, seeing her like that in front of you, everyday, but unable to touch her?"

Chase tensed, ready to tear Guan's head off.

"You can't kill me me Chase," said Guan, amused."Kill me and Eva remains there, i _forever_ /i . You understand, don't you?"

The creature growled.

"Glad we understand each other. I would hate to kill an old friend."

Smiling, Guan ripped the seal off, destroying the spell. Eva only had to see Chase like that, ugly, deformed and disfigured, and she would be running to Guan's arms.

**Eva's POV**

Darkness. That was all I had known in so very long.

Then there was light, blindingly bright and the sensation of falling... Falling into a pair of warm arms...

"Chase?" I muttered, disoriented.

A chuckle. "No."

I jerked awakeimmediately. Talk about a wake-up call.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Calm down," he esaid, in probably what he intended to be a soothing voice.

I glared at him. "Where's Chase?"

He gestured at the grotesque lizard-like creature behind him. I didn't believe him... Until I saw his eyes.

"What. Did. You. _Do_?" I demanded through clenched teeth. Gun was going to pay dearly for this.

"Nothing," he answered smoothly. "Chase drunk the Lao Mang Lon soup of his own accord. No one, least of all me, forced him to anything."

Guan was eyeing me with that strange look in his eyes - and I didn't like it. I had a pretty good guess what he was thinking.

That was when Wuya burst into the scene.

"_What_ are you _doing?_" she shrieked at Guan. "The Xiaolin have escaped!"

"And we have a new ally," he gestured at Chase.

Wuya snorted. "If the unfreeze Omi, we're all doomed," she said. "We need to get to the temple. _Now."_

Guan snapped his fingers and the stone chamber fell away.We were in another one now, dimly lit by a few burning torches.

There was a flurry of movement.

And Omi and Hannibal Bean were on the floor, holding on tightly to a gold ornament with a red gem in the centre.

"Hannibal Roy Bean, I challenge you to a four on four Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi yelled.

"I accept," Hannibal said, leering.

"The game is rescue the damsel in distress! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"


	7. Chapter 7

_How_ did I get stuck doing this? I wondered.

For some reason, I was in a pink dress of some floaty material. There had been a conical hat that came along with the stupid ensemble, which I had stomped flat as soon as I realised I had it on.

Dojo and I were in tall tower with only one window. Below, the eight Heylin and Xiaolin warriors were fighting it out in a Xiaolin Showdown. It was unfair, to say the least.

"Hey," Dojo protested. "I _liked_ that hat."

And of course, the Heylin started cheating the second the oppurtunity came. But against all odds, the Xiaolin monks actually had a chance of winning.

And finally -

"Orb of Tornami, ice!"

The Shen Gong Wu produced a pillar of ice, the force of which bringing Omi up, towards the top of the tower, towards me -

The Xiaolin would win. They would fix the timeline.

I would die, and stay dead forever.

Or... Not.

They had not counted on my powers. The had simply assumed I would cheerfully agree to die.

With a slicing motion of my hand, the pillar of ice supporting omi began to fall as a cut that ran thoughout half of the ice mysteriously appeared. A few more movemnts, a few more cuts, and in two seconds, the pillar shattered.

"_What did you do?_" shouted Dojo. I shot him a glare, picked him up, then ripped him apart. He never even had the time to scream.

In the few short seconds my attention was not on the window, Chase, in his reptilian body, had bounded up the walls of the castle.

I smiled. "Heylin wins." And softly "I love you Chase. You know that, don't you?"

He caught my eye, in the way he used to do. I knew he was saying "Me too." I knew it.

"C'mon." I giggled a little. "You can carry me down."

"I do not understand," Omi said hoarsely. "The ice.. The ice... Just fell together."

No one bothered to correct him. The Xiaolin monks were all so deep in their depression, they didn't notice Dojo's attention.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault," I said sweetly.

That got their attention.

"_Why?_" wailed Kimiko.

"Morons," I muttered. "Don't you see?" I kicked, and Clay's spine was crushed, paralyzing him for life. A punch at that neck and that ended it.

"If you stopped Omi, I would die," I explained. "I don't really want to die so - " A hand came down on Kimiko's skull. She died instantly.

A hand thrust into Jack's back and I ripped out his spine. A quick slash at Omi's throat, and he collapsed, choking on his own blood. I strode over to Raimudo and ripped out his heart. I turned to the dying Omi.

"Thanks for the warning," I smiled.

The flow of blood from his neck wasn't a gushing river anymore, but a mere trickle.

"Any last words?" I asked.

He managed a hoarse gurgle, and was dead.

There was a dull ringing noise. I turned and saw Hannibal clapping.

"Well done," he said, and I could see he meant it.

Wuya wrinkled her nose. "You could have killed them with less blood."

"Now where's the fun in that?" chuckled Guan. There was respect and fear in his eyes. Just like the old days.

I caught the smile of approval on Chase's face.

--

fukaimoriMidori./art/By-the-way-I-liked-that-dress-73002750 for a drawing of that dress. :D


	8. Chapter 8

"Found it," I muttered.

I had been hunting in the temple for about five minutes, when I found Guan's stash of Lao Mang Lon soup, along with the recipe. Perfect.

"Eva. What are you doing?"

For once, I was glad to see Guan. I smield, and I think he almost fell over in shock.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" he asked warily. And with good reason.

"I'm just happy to see you," I replied honestly. _Very_ happy. With the Lao Mang Lon soup recipe I didn't need him around anymore.

Of course, he got the wrong impression. He smiled and I imagined lust oozing from every pore of his disgusting, sick body. He took a step closer to me.

"Eva, I - "

His words were cut short when I plunged a hand into his body and ripped out his heart. _This_ time, he fell over.

I found Wuya in front of a mirror, preening. I broke the glass, slit her throat, writsts, disfigured her face before she had a chance to cry out.

Hannibal came in to investigate the smell of blood. I disembowelled him calmly. And the entire time, Chase leaned at the corner, a shadow among the shadows, watching coolly.

"Here." When I was done, I tossed him a can of Lao Mang Lon soup. He caught it deftly, scored a hole in the metal with his claws and drank it.

"Eva." His voice was a little rusty from disuse, but otherwise, it was unchanged.

I threw myself to his arms, never mind that I was bloodsoaked. For some reason, my eyes were beganning to burn with tears.

"This is the only way," I whispered. "You can do what you want with me now, kill me in any way you want. As long as it is _your_ decision."

For a moment, I was afraid that he was going to kill me, as he raised an arm. I did fear death, who knew what hell I would be placed in, for penance for my sins.

To my surprise, he put it in my hair and began running his fingers through it.

"The day you die is the day _I_ will," he said, softly, but I could feel the fire in his words, see it in his eyes. He surprised me again by kissing me, long and hard and deep.

_Nothing_ would stand in our way. _Nothing._

_End_

* * *

**Authors comment: And everyone else dies again. This is starting to remind me of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. I'm never satisfied if they don't die. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**


End file.
